


Goodnight, Sweet Prince

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplanes, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Sleepiness, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Taxis, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Viktor guides an exhausted Yuuri home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "author's choice, any, enduring long flights (plus train rides, car rides, etc.) to get back home."

Yuuri is always exhausted after a competition. Days straight of practice, performance, and pressure leave him drained, not to mention the lack of sleep his anxiety usually sticks him with. So he almost always crashes on the journey home.

Like now, sitting beside Viktor on the plane back to Hasetsu, lolling onto his shoulder, not quite asleep but almost there. He'll won't wake again until they land and Viktor shakes his shoulder gently, murmurs apologetically, and helps him gather his things, guiding him gently through the airport with a hand on the small of his back.

Viktor hails a taxi, situating a dozing Yuuri by his side before leaning forward to gave the cabbie the address for Yu-topia. “We're nearly home, my love,” he murmurs as he sits back, guiding Yuuri down to rest in his lap. The younger man murmurs contently as his lover runs gentle fingers through his hair.

The ride is short, but for Viktor it seems long. He wants more than anything to see his lover and student comfortable and well-rested after the hard work he's done. At long last, they pull up in front of the inn. Viktor pays for the ride and rouses Yuuri again. Hiroko is there to greet them, gathering their bags from the trunk and gesturing them inside with a gentle smile.

Viktor greets her with a smile in return, Yuuri too out of it to say anything or probably even realize where they are. They make it inside to Yuuri's room, and the skater collapses on the bed, groaning in relief.

“Let's get you all comfy,” Viktor murmurs, and proceeds to undress him and usher him under the covers. Yuuri curls up instantly and begins to snore. Viktor's heart warms to look at him like this. “Sleep well, my prince,” he murmurs. “Tomorrow we get back to work.”


End file.
